toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Toontown.com
Toontown.com was the official site for Disney's Toontown Online and the only one left after all foreign servers were closed. From this website, you could download the game, purchase subscriptions, read the player's guide, or see the blog. Front Page The front page consists of links around the website, such as the "About" page. Its design is primarily a street sign surrounded by a yellow duck, an aqua monkey, a brown bear, a blue dog, and a sea green horse. While the front page is displayed, the street sign will occasionally "whirl" into another phase with the toons doing something different than the last. *The first phase involves The Big Cheese popping out from the right. The yellow duck uses its Seltzer Bottle on The Big Cheese and the cog exits. The brown bear holds a pie, and the sea green horse uses its Hypno Goggles, facing the screen. The monkey and dog are holding onto the signs. *The second phase now has the toons in different locations. A Spin Doctor appears in the background, and, again, the duck uses its Seltzer Bottle at the cog before being dropped by an Anvil. The monkey ate the pie the bear was holding. The horse is standing on top of the dog. *The third phase now has the duck behind the sign holding its Seltzer Bottle. The monkey reels out a fishing pole. The bear now is riding a kart with the horse being pulled with it. The dog holds a thumbs up at the screen. There are two cogs, resembling Bean Counters or Downsizers flying across the background. Toon HQ Toon HQ is where the Toontown-related things are. First there is the What's New page. This is the blog. The Toon Council posts things here about events, updates, etc. The second page is the Top Toons page. The Top Toons are 75 toons who are chosen daily for each category. These categories are things like "most VP victories" or "most fish caught" in the previous day. The third page is Fan Art. Fan art is drawings of Toontown that players made, and sent to Disney. The next page is the Cool Stuff page. Here, you can download Toontown-themed wallpapers and desktop icons, to make a Toontown theme for your computer. The next page is the Player's Guide. This is an official guide to Toontown, that has some basic things to know about Toontown. The last page is the Release Notes page. This is updated for every release, to tell you what was changed in the update. About About is the page that tells you what everything in Toontown is. There are buttons at the bottom of this page, where you can select something to learn about, such as Toons, Cogs, Battles, etc. Membership Membership is where you can change your account settings. There are five pages here. The first is Join For Free. This lets you create an account for Toontown. The second one is Purchase. Here, you can purchase a membership with a credit card. The third is Account Manager. On this page, you can change your account settings, membership settings, and chat settings. The next one is Enter Code. On this page, you can use a Toontown game card to activate your membership. The last one is Contact Us, where you can contact someone who works for Toontown for help. Parents Parents is where parents can learn about Toontown, and its safety. There are five pages here. The first one is Purchase. This is the same page as Purchase in Membership. The second one is Features. This shows what you can do with each type of chat. The third is Account Manager. This is where a parent account can be created. The fourth one is FAQs. This answers most of the questions people will need to ask about Toontown. The last one is Recognition. This shows all of the awards that Toontown Online has won. Help Help is where you can get help with Toontown. There are five pages here, but four of them are already in other sections. Technical Issues and Report a Bug are where you can report a bug/glitch or any Toontown problems. There is also a "New in Town?" section that is coming soon. Closure Toontown.com closed sometime in October after Toontown Online's closure. The page now redirects to Disney.com. Trivia *The blue dog on the front page is portrayed as Flippy, wearing the same orange with red stripes and purple shorts. Category:Toontown site